1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to covers or jackets designed to protect and hold optical discs. More particularly, it relates to protective covers or jackets made of resilient, pliable material that enable multiple optical discs to be vertically stacked and nested together.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention is a new type of optical disc holder or storage device, which solves the problems of the packaging currently available to the public. The current art in packaging of CDs and DVDs can be divided into three basic categories: (a) retail acrylic box, (b) retail cardboard or heavy paper, and (c) aftermarket sleeve cases. Retail acrylic cases are typically the original packaging for most audio and information diskettes, whereby the producer can display inlayed paper graphics from within the clear acrylic case. Acrylic cases are well suited for graphic display and product stacking. However, they are brittle and break easily. Retail cardboard or heavy paper packages are actually more durable than the acrylic cases. However, the cardboard or heavy paper packages do not stack well and are prone to tearing, wrinkling, bending, and surface wear. Acrylic and cardboard cases are both considered disposable by the public. Aftermarket sleeve cases have from a need for durable, space efficient storage, whereby the discs are kept safe, secure, clean, and easily accessible. They are available in a variety of styles and sizes, both with hard shell and soft fabric outer covers. Aftermarket sleeve cases are currently the most accepted method of storage for compact discs, especially audio compact discs. There are many different styles of sleeves and cases now on the market. The dilemma is what to do with a single disc at a work station, in transit, being exchanged, lent to a friend, hand carried, or shipped. Usually, the disc sleeve stays in the case and the CD or DVD is transported bare, where it can be exposed to heat, abrasion, or being lost.